Speak Now
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Several years have passes and Kendra is all grown up now, but does she have the courage to 'Speak now? WARNING:major spoilers for the last book  Keys to the demon prison  DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST BOOK!all of my work is rated'T'


first fanfic/songfic for 'Fable haven' =3  
>hello there readers!, Moonlightrurouni here and this one would just like to thank all readers for taking the time to read this one's storys :)<br>hope you like the song fic.

DISCLAIMER:this one doesn't own the story or song. (speak now by taylor swift)

oh and WARNING: MAJOR spoilers for the last book.  
>READ THE LAST BOOK BEFORE YOU READ THIS!<p>

yes, this one's aware that half the people who reads this won't take advice stated above T_T. please R&R

* * *

><p>I glance around frantically. <em>Oh god Kendra what's wrong with you? <em>I think as I approach this beautifully decorated church, which is the first place that Bracken took me to when I first visited, and ironically, it's the same place where I just might lose him. Forever.

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl…

I can't believe that I'm here. Sure I've been in the newly built realm, but I never thought that I'd be here. I see two astrids flanking the doors, and I nearly turn around and totally rethink this whole thing, but I steel myself and slip past them.

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family

All dressed in pastel

I walk as stealthily as possible at the back of the church, although it's to impossibly large and beautiful to be called that. I barely recognize anyone here, but I know that I should be seeing Raxtus, Shiara, Crelag, Rostimus, but I easily identify three prim looking fairies, all of them with amber hair and I know immediately that they're Cashlin's family. Or rather, Bracken's new in-laws or what ever they call them here...

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

"Shiara! What's wrong with you? Didn't I tell you that I wanted corkscrew curls?" I hear someone shriek, and I jump about a foot in the air. I peek into the room, and I see Shiara fussing over Cashlin's hair, using her magic to style it the way she wants, but I know Shiara well enough that I can tell that she resents what she's doing. Shiara's dress is a pretty periwinkle blue, but my mouth drops open on it's own accord when I see Cashlin's dress because the first thing that comes to mind when I look at it is a cream puff. Delicious, but NEVER to be used as inspiration for a wedding dress.

This is surely not

What you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say:

I slip into a different room to make sure that no one will find me, and I rub my temples in frustration. _Come on Kendra, you can do this. Think about it, what would Seth say if you came back without doing anything?_ I smile faintly, remembering what he told me. _**"Kendra you idiot, you love him right? Well, then make your stand when the priest says 'Speak now'"**_ and I begin to talk to myself.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

"Geeze I wish." I mutter unhappily. But still. The thought is appealing. I shudder at another thought though. _What if they don't say 'speak now'…?_

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

I outside I hear people greeting each other. "Raxtus! I didn't know that you'd be here." I hear a voice exclaim, and I perk up, knowing that I at least have one person that I can rely on here, aside from Shiara.

"I couldn't miss the wedding of the Fairy Queen's only son." He says sheepishly, and when I hear them leave, I slip out the door to find a new hiding spot.

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited

By your lovely bride-to-be

I peek out from the side of the curtains that I'm hiding behind, when I squeak in surprise, because Raxtus is right there.

"Kendra? What are you doing here?" he whispers frantically glancing around the room, making sure no one sees us.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I hiss angrily, pulling him behind the curtain with me, grateful that he's in his avatar form, not his true one. Try to hide a dragon behind some drapes. Yeah. Not fun.

"Did you realize that Cashlin told the astrids not to let you in? If she finds out that you're here she'll throw a fit!" he whispers.

"Lovely, tell me something I don't know." I grumble sarcastically, but we fall silent when we hear everyone 'ohh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing. _Oh god…_

She floats down the aisle

Like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

I sneak a peek at Bracken who's standing at the end of the isle with Gilgarol as his best man by his side. I don't know if it's just me or not, but he looks really uncomfortable and pale.

I must've had a look of determination on my face, because Raxtus gasps. "No way." I don't deny it, and his eyes widen even more. "That's why you're here? Are you crazy?" I glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not going to lose him Raxtus." I say. "I've been through too much with him to let him go now." And I say those words again.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

I'm not going to let him go. So what if he's technically too old for me? Who cares if I'm acting like an idiot? I don't care that he's not even the same species as me! I…I love Bracken, I was just too much of an idiot before when he told me that he was to marry that girl. I was too scared, too cowardly, too immature. But not anymore.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

Your time is running out

And they said, "speak now"

Raxtus and I watch silently as the wedding unfolds. I'm too focused on what they're doing to pay attention. I vaguely register the fact that I've walked out from behind the curtain and if someone was to turn around and look, I'm screwed. I make eye contact with Gilgarol, and his eyes widen with surprise- an emotion that I rarely see on the astrid's faces. I'm about to put my finger to my lips, to beg him to keep my presence here a secret for a while longer, when he breaks out into a smile, and I know he approves if my decision. Then:

I hear the preacher say

"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Because of the rustling noise that I made standing up, several head are turned to face the back of the room, and they recognize me. The human girl, who's all grown up now, the Fairy Queen's hand maiden. Their prince's old love interest, and the expressions on their faces range form shock, to outrage, to pleasure.

Horrified looks from

Everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.

I stand for what seems to be an eternity as everyone stares me down, but I can only look at Bracken. His face showing his conflicting emotions, of confusion, shock, joy, and most importantly: love. And I know what I'm doing is right.

"Is there something that you want to say?" the preacher asks. I nod and say exactly what I was thinking earlier when I made the decision to come here.

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are NOT the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

Cashlin shrieks in anger, but I'm on a roll. I make eye contact with Shiara, Gilgarol, and everyone else who I know here and I can tell that they want me to keep going. And in the very front row, the Fairy Queen is there herself, and she's turned towards me and is smiling. Beautifully smiling. I feel a surge of confidence bubble through me and I say the words that I know are the words that they all expect of me, and that I know I want- I have to say.

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said, "speak now"

I stand silently for a moment looking at Bracken, holding my breath to see what he'll say.

"I'm sorry." He says, and my heart shatters, but he turns to Cashlin then kisses her forehead, and to my surprise he turns to me and holds his hand out, and says the words that I've been daydreaming that he'll say for so long.

And you Say

Let's run away now

I'll meet you when

I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when they said

"Speak now"

But he barely gets those last few words out, because I'm there in his arms, hugging him like I'll never let go, and kissing him shamelessly as we listen the hoots of laughter and joy, the soundtrack of the impossible lovers: the unicorn, only son of the Fairy Queen, and his human, fairykind lover, and when I finally pull away, I say the words that I've been longing to say to him for a long time. "I love you."

* * *

><p>=)<br>hope you all liked it :)

-moony


End file.
